When A Girl Band Starts In Hogwarts
by Draco and Ginny 1092
Summary: Four girls decide on being a girl band. What happens when 3 certain boys come into their lives? No flames please D
1. A Girl band in Hogwarts causes problems

It was a hot summer's day and Stephanie Bagnall and Sophie Wooton were waiting for their best friend Hermione Granger at Kings Cross station. Soon they were greeted by a girl with straight, shoulder length dark brown hair with deep brown eyes. "Hey! Hermione! Over here!" Sophie yelled.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione squealed as she heard her friends voice. She instantly kissed her parents goodbye and ran towards the two screaming girls that were her friends. She hugged them both tightly when she reached them. When the three girls broke apart, Hermione heard yet another voice calling her. She turned around to find her other best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley running towards her. "NO! RON BE CAREFUL........ "She was cut off however because the trolley that Ron was pushing (with his Hogwarts things on) lost control and slid out of his grasp. Harry stopped pushing his cart and ran to Hermione to get her out of the way. He pushed her in the opposite direction but the trolley just barely missed her ankle. Just a minute later, a petite figure with vigorous red hair got to the cart before it hit a small girl.   
  
"Thanks, Gin." said Ron, sighing in relief.  
  
"No problem. I only did it to save that little girl over there!" Ginny said, pointing to the little girl who was trying to attempt to climb up the mountain of things that was on Ron's cart.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The two Weasels, Potter and the Mudblood." sneered a voice that they all hated to hear.  
  
Ginny turned around and came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Woah! Weasel, don't get so close. I don't want to catch anything bad from you!" Draco drawled.  
  
"Oh for God's sake! You are the git Hermione keeps telling us about!" Sophie exclaimed, making Draco turn and walk towards her.  
  
"And who are you?" Draco asked seductively.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce us?" Stephanie and Sophie asked suspiciously.   
  
"Maybe. Now are you going to tell me your names or am I going to have to threaten your Mudblood friend to tell me?"  
  
"Shut! Up! Malfoy!" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww! How sweet! Potter is sticking up for his Mudblood girlfriend." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Stephanie and Hermione pulled Harry back by his sweater to restrain him from hurting Malfoy in any way possible.  
  
Soon enough, Mrs Weasley came towards them saying, "Come on you lot. You're going to miss the train."  
  
"Ok. We'll be there in a minute Mrs Weasley!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"No! We have to go now! It's almost time to go. You have ten minutes left to get on to platform 9 3/4 and to get onto the Hogwarts Express. Now Hurry up!"  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Stephanie, Sophie and Ginny all went to where Mrs Weasley was standing.  
  
" Who are these two girls?" asked Mrs Weasley as they approached her.  
  
"They're my friends. I only found out during the summer that they were witches. They're attending Hogwarts for our 6th year." Hermione explained.  
  
"Right. Ok, Harry, Ron. You two will go first so the girls know what to do." Mrs Weasley told them.  
  
Ron and Harry nodded and ran through the barrier to platform 9 3/4.  
  
" Have you got the idea now girls?" Mrs Weasley asked Stephanie and Sophie.  
  
They nodded and did the same as Ron and Harry and ran.  
  
Soon, Hermione and Ginny followed them through.  
  
"Harry, Ron. Me and the girls are going to sit in our own compartment on the train ok"  
  
Ron looked disappointed and calm at the same time. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want to do girls that's alright with us." he said finally.  
  
Ten minutes later, The girls were in their compartment while the boys were in the one next door to them playing wizards chess.  
  
Suddenly, the boys were disturbed from their game when they heard singing coming from the girls' compartment. "Just ignore it Ron, it's probably the girls singing. and if they don't shut up in a minute, I'll go in there and tell them or they'll break the windows." laughed Harry.  
  
Ron laughed too. Then without warming, the compartment door slid open to reveal 

their old Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Is anything alright, boys? Where's Hermione." Remus said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Yeah, everything's ok. Hermione's in the compartment next to us with the other girls" Harry told him.  
  
"AND IF THEY DON'T SHUT THAT BLOODY SINGING UP, WE'LL SHUT THEM UP OURSELVES!" Ron added, yelling.  
  
The singing from the next compartment stopped abruptly and the compartment door slid open again to reveal four furious looking girls.  
  
"What did you say Weasley?!" Ginny growled.  
  
"I said- OW!" Ron started but Harry had elbowed him in the ribs to stop him from saying anymore.  
  
"He didn't say anything girls. If he did, he didn't mean to." Harry lied.  
  
"He better not've meant it either 'cause you know what I'll do don't you Ronald?" Hermione threatened.  
  
"I didn't, I didn't!" Ron whined.  
  
And with that, the girls went back to their compartment and within seconds of their door being slammed shut, the singing started once again.  
  
Ron sighed in frustration.  
  
"If they're trying to become a girl band, they'll be really good." Harry said silently, but not silent enough, for Ron had heard him.  
  
"Oh sure, side with the girl why don't ya!" Ron said, laughing.  
  
"Ok, I will....... Not!" Harry shot back in a joking manner.  
  
"Now, now boys. Try to be more mature." a feminine voice came from the doorway, making both boys jump about ten feet in the air.  
  
"Oh my God Hermione! Don't do that!" Harry said, trying to get his breath back.  
  
"Awwww! You're such a spoil sport you are." Hermione replied, pouting.  
  
"OH no! Don't give us that look." Harry warned her.  
  
"What look?" Hermione asked innocently, continuing to pout.  
  
"That 'If - I - Can - Get Harry - And - Ron - To - Do - What - Ever - I - want - Then - Maybe - I - Can - Wrap - Them - Around - My - Little - Finger' look." Ron said, instantly.  
  
"Oh, that look." Hermione said, pretending to have finally got the idea of what they were talking about.   
  
"Yeah, that look." Harry and Ron said, sarcastically.  


"I don't know what look you're talking about." Hermione said in yet again an innocent voice and still pouting.  
  
"Forget it 'Mione." Harry said, stopping the argument between her and Ron.  
  
Hermione's heart fluttered at the nickname Harry had given her. Soon after, she was out of the boys' compartment and into her own.  
  
@--------  
  
Two hours later, they had arrived in Hogsmeade Station. When Sophie, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Stephanie and Ginny departed from the train, the Dream Trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) tried looking for their giant of a friend Hagrid. But he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where do you think Hagrid is?" Hermione asked curiously, looking around.  
  
"Don't know." Harry replied.  
  
Soon, a roaring voice met their ears.  
  
"There he is!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing over where the terrified first years were.  
  
Sure enough, he was.  
  
"HAGRID!" the three of them yelled at the same time.  
  
"'Ello you three!" Hagrid greeted them when he looked up at them. "Listen. I don't wan' any of yer to get into any trouble this year. Voldemort's on the loose again and he's got Malfoy's dad with 'im." Hagrid said, shuddering as he said the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Hagrid. Are you forgetting that we've defeated V- I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for 5 years running. It's only a matter of time before he really goes weak, weak enough for us to kill him that is." said Harry.  
  
"Yeh, bu' yeh've never defeated Lucius Malfoy though 'ave yer, eh"  
  
"No......... But we've confronted him." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Well. Yeh'd best be off. Yeh don' wan' to miss the sorting now, would yeh?" he told them  
  
"Oh God! Yes of course! I've just remembered, I was supposed to go with the girls to our carraigeride up to Hogwarts!" Hermione gasped and rushed off.  
  
" 'MIONE! WHAT THE HELL........!" Ron trailed off, muttering curses under his breath at his friend's retreating figure.  
  
When Hermione finally got to the girls, Malfoy appeared from the darkness.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy! No one here loves you or even want you in their faces 24/7." Sophie and Ginny sneered at the carriage doorway.  
  
"Well, Weasley. I'm impressed. Finally coming out of your shell to defend your Mudblood friend for once." Draco said in a silky tone.  
  
"Yeah, I have Malfoy. And unlike you, I have friends." Ginny retorted back.  
  
" Ooooooooooooooo! Go Ginny! You go girl!" the other three girls chanted behind her.  
  
"Now Malfoy, you know these three girls behind me?" she asked in a deadly whisper.  
  
"What, the three Mudbloods? I know one of them but not the other two." Malfoy cockily shot back, maliciously.  
  
Ginny abruptly pulled out her wand and pointed it threateningly at Malfoy's heart.

"If you say that about one of my closest friends again, Malfoy, and you will be sorry you was even born!" Ginny threatened.  
  
Malfoy just simply nodded, muttered "Sorry." and walked away, regretting on the way he had reacted.  
  
"Well. I think that went pretty good, don't you Gin?" Stephanie said after their long silence.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said, sounding rather guilty.  
  
"What's the matter Ginny?" Sophie asked, sympathetically.   
  
"I can't tell you here Soph, it's kinda personal." Ginny replied in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Oh, alright then." Sophie answered, her voice levelled with Ginny's.  



	2. Draco's fate or his lucky escape?

**__**

When a girl band starts in Hogwarts…

**__**

Chapter Two: Draco's fate or a lucky escape?

Ten minutes later, they had reached the magnificent, titanic building that was their school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Woah!" Sophie and Stephanie muttered in awe as their eyes travelled up and down the castle.  
  
"That's what I thought when I saw Hogwarts for the first time." Hermione told them, letting the know that they weren't alone in all of this.  
  
Once they were in the Great Hall, Hermione gave both Stephanie and Sophie a hug, wished them good luck and hoped they'd be in Gryffindor, and followed Ginny to the Gryffindor Table where Harry and Ron were already sat.  
  
"Finally! I thought you'd never separate from them!" Ron complained once Hermione had sat herself down in between him and Harry. But the bad news for Ron was that Ginny was sat in front of her so they could quite easily converse without he or Harry knowing it.  
  
When the bustle of the Great Hall had deadened, Dumbledore began his beginning of the term speech.  
  
Near the end of his speech he said, " Before we start sorting the first years, we shall start with the transfer students."  
  
"Bagnall, Stephanie." Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
Stephanie, slightly frightened now, went up to the professor. She sat on the stool while Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
  
There was a long pause. Then the Sorting Hat's answer filled the air.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"YES! Woohoo!" Stephanie screamed and ran towards Hermione.  
  
"Wooton, Sophie." Professor McGonagall called out again.  
  
Sophie, like Stephanie went up and as soon as the Sorting Hat was about to be put on her head, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" instantly.

After the feast was over, Sophie pulled Ginny into a corner, hiding away from the other students.  
  
" Why were you looking so guilty earlier Gin? You said you'd tell me when we got to Hogwarts after the welcoming feast." Sophie said softly.  
  
Ginny's eyes instantly filled with tears and regret. "Oh, Sophie! I've fallen for someone I shouldn't have and when my brother finds out, he'll kill me!" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Hey, calm down. No one, not even your brother is going to kill you. They'll have to get through me, Stephanie and Hermione before they can get to you. Now tell me who you have fallen for." Sophie reassured her.  
  
"Ok. It's Malfoy." Ginny confessed, blushing.  
  
"Woah! I mean you've fallen for him after what he called us"  
  
"Yeah. But you have to keep it a secret! Don't tell anyone please!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"I won't I swear." Sophie promised.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When they came out of their corner, Ginny saw something that made her heart stop.  
  
Draco was lying on the floor of the Great Hall face down with a large open gash at the back of his head. Blood pouring from the open wound.  
  
Ginny bit back a sob as she, Sophie, Hermione and Stephanie carried him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny and Sophie asked in a whisper.  
  
"All we heard and saw was a shrill scream for the Slytherin Table, a dark figure then Malfoy lying on the ground with blood flowing from his head. We tried to find you but we couldn't." Stephanie explained.  
  
"I hope he isn't..." Ginny gulped. "Dead." And that was it for Ginny. She collapsed and started crying.  
  
Hermione went over to comfort her. "Hey. It's gonna be all right. He's not gonna die." Hermione soothed, holding Ginny in a comforting hug.  



	3. Love starting in class

**__**

When a girl band starts in Hogwarts…

**__**

Love starting in class

By the time Ginny had calmed down, Harry and Ron were coming towards them to see what was wrong.   
  
Ginny hurriedly wiped her bloodshot eyes, picked Draco up by one of his hands while Hermione grabbed the other and the four girls started towards the Hospital Wing at an almost running pace.  
  
But the boys weren't giving up so easily. They both followed the girls to see what they were up to.  
  
Not far behind them, the girls heard two pairs of footsteps, and the footsteps weren't theirs.  
  
Exhausted, the girls collapsed into a hidden corner, bringing Draco with them.  
  
"I'll take him the rest of the way ok." Ginny said. "We're almost there and it won't take me that long to get there and back." And with that, she stood up, scooped Draco up in her arms and walked slowly to the Hospital Wing.  
  
But unfortunately for her, Harry and Ron caught up with her. She gave them no time at all to talk to her and ran.  
  
"Forget it Ron. You saw who she had in her arms. We'll talk to her later." said Harry. Then he and Ron went back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
One hour later, Ginny went back to the corner where the girls were, looking slightly relieved yet slightly worried.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, seeing Ginny's expression.  
  
"He'll live. Oh my God! We've got to go back to Gryffindor Tower! It's after curfew!" Ginny gasped.   
  
At Ginny's words, they took off towards Gryffindor Tower.

When they got to the Gryffindor Common Room, they found it empty. But what they didn't know was that two boys were watching from a far corner that was shadowed from the light.   
  
"Why does my brother hate Draco so much to make me hate him too?" Ginny asked, depressed.  
  
"I have no idea." Hermione replied.  
  
Just then, Ron emerged from the darkness.  
  
"What was that Virginia Chloe Weasley?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.  
  
This caused all four girls to turn around.  
  
"Nothing of your concern Weasley!" Sophie, Hermione and Ginny shot back, venomously and with that, the girls went up to their dormitory.  
  
"Is it just me, or has Hermione had a change of attitude?" Ron asked Harry as he too stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"Maybe both." Harry replied.  
  
@--------  
  
"I hope Draco will be ok though. I really do." Ginny said as she, Hermione, Sophie and Stephanie lay in their beds ready to go to sleep.  
  
"Yeah me too." yawned Stephanie. "Gin, you've got a crush on him haven't you?"  
  
"How did you find out?" Ginny asked abruptly, blushing.  
  
"It's so damn obvious! Good night girls." Stephanie replied.  
  
"Good night Steph." chimed the rest of the girls at the same time.  


The next day, Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Great Hall eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey, um........ 'Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth half full, causing Hermione to give him a disgusted look.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione answered, her voice almost a whisper, as though she was keeping something from them.  
  
Ron didn't get a chance to answer, for Hermione got up from her seat and started running to Stephanie and Sophie as they walked into the Great Hall singing I Believe I can Fly by R Kelly.  
  
"Oh dear Lord!" Ron growled under his breath.  
  
As the three girls sat down next to one another, Stephanie looked at Ron with love and lust in her eyes.  
  
"Erm.... Steph," Sophie started, causing Stephanie to snap out of her trance.  
  
"What's wrong with Stephanie?" Hermione whispered in Sophie's ear.  
  
"Well, it's obvious isn't it? She's in love with Ron! Like..... like you are with Harry." Sophie whispered back.  
  
"I am NOT in love with Harry!" Hermione growled, her blue eyes shining dangerously in the candle light from the thousands of candles above them and she could even feel her cheeks burning, a sign that she was, of course, blushing.  
  
"Yes you are! It's too bloody obvious that you do! And if not, why are you blushing?" Sophie hissed, knowing already that she had won their little argument.  
  
"Girls, quit your arguing! We're going to be late for Divination." Harry said.  
  
"I swore to myself I would never take that class again!" Hermione said quietly so only Stephanie and Sophie could hear.  
  
Stephanie giggled. "Hey! Remember that I said I was going to break up with Lee?" she asked as they made their way to their Divination class.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione and Sophie said simply. "JINX!" they yelled at the same time, and went into fits of giggles.  
  
"I think Hermione said it just before you did Soph." Stephanie said, causing Sophie to attack her and Hermione playfully.  
  
Hermione screamed and ran towards the trap door to their Divination class.   
  
"How...... do........ w... we get up there?" Stephanie asked, trying to get her breath back.  
  
And as if in answer to her question, a ladder immediately dropped at their feet.  
  
Hermione smiled at the look of awe on her friends' faces.  
  
"Come on! We really _are_ late!" Sophie gasped.  
  
And they began to climb the ladder.  
  
@--------  
  
When they got into the classroom, Stephanie choked, "Oh my God! What the hell is that smell?!"  
  
"That's one question I asked myself when I first set foot in here when I was in my 3rd year." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Please, come in and sit, my dear children." A misty voice called out to them.

Startled, the three girls turned around and came face to face with Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Stephanie said in an almost high-pitched scream.  
  
"I am Professor Sybil Trelawney, my dear. I am so sorry to have startled you." Professor Trelawney apologized.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever!" Hermione muttered.  
  
"If she predicts any of my friend's deaths I swear I'm gonna......" Hermione muttered as they reach their table where Ginny was sitting and she was cut off because Professor Trelawney began to talk.  
  
"Today, my dears. We are going to learn about Death Omens and Grims and what they can do to a human's mind." She told the class in her usual misty tone of voice.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron, knowing what she was going to do next, shot death glares and the professors back.  
  
Hermione could see the question 'Why do I have a feeling that she's going to predict my death again this year?' in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. If she predicts any of my friends deaths, I swear she's going to pay! WITH HER LIFE!" Hermione hissed the last part angrily.  
  
" 'Mione, leave it to me all right?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Please, children. Take out your equipment and copy down the notes that I have put on the board." Professor Trelawney replied.  
  
As the little girl squad (Hermione, Stephanie, Ginny & Sophie) were taking notes, they started singing softly.  
  
Harry could only make out the words 'easy, you're, next, air & no.'  
  
"What are you girls singing?Does it have anything to do with Divination?" Trelawney asked.  
  
"In answer to your second question, professor. No! It doesn't have anything to do with Divination. And in answer to your first question. We're singing Breathe Easy, by a Muggle band called Blue." Hermione snapped, loud enough for the whole class to hear her.  
  
"Go 'Mione! It's your birthday! We're gonna party like it's your birthday!" Stephanie , Sophie and Ginny chanted.  
  
"Hey! Maybe we could become a girl band." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah! That way then, we can become one after Hogwarts and during Hogwarts, we can annoy these two here!" Stephanie said, pointing at Harry and Ron.  
  
"HEY! Why us?!" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time.  
  
"Well, you did annoy us on the Hogwarts Express yesterday." Ginny said in a matter of factly tone.  
  
"Shut up Ginny!"Ron exclaimed.  
  
"No I won't!" Ginny snapped back and she got her belongings and sat next to Draco in the seat where Pansy had formerly sat.  
  
"Wow Weasley! That took guts!" Draco breathed as Ginny sat in the seat next to him.  
  
"I know. God! Why do I hate my brother sooooo much?!" Ginny sighed angrily.  
  
"Maybe because he's so d@mn over protective?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right." She sighed again and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace, not caring that everyone else was watching them, even Pansy and Ron. They stayed like that for the rest of Divination and were receiving death glares from Pansy, who was obviously jealous.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked, quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco replied.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Draco looked straight into her crystal clear blue eyes to see whether she was lying or not. There was not trace of her lying in her eyes and said, "I love you too, Virginia Jessica Weasley." and kissed her passionately on the lips.  



	4. Ginny's pain

**__**

When a girl band starts in Hogwarts…

Ginny's pain

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!" Pansy screamed.  
  
Draco and Ginny pulled apart slowly.  
  
"Oh no! Here we go again!" Draco mumbled. "She can't even get my full name right can she?"  
  
"Draco. Don't worry about it ok. You've got me haven't you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"And she's got nobody, right?" she asked again.  
  
"Yeah. But..." Draco started.  
  
"No buts, Draco." Ginny said.  
  
Turning towards Pansy, Ginny said, " Parkinson. You can tell can't you, that Draco doesn't really love you, right?"  
  
Pansy couldn't take it any more. Was she going to let the youngest Weasley and only female, apart from her mother, get away with saying such things? Not in her eyes, she wouldn't. She strode over to Ginny, pulled her out of her chair onto the floor and started slapping her and beating the crap out of her.  
  
Draco couldn't, no, wouldn't stand for it. He wouldn't let Pansy hurt Ginny in any way that were possible. He tried to pull Pansy away from Ginny but failed.  
  
Soon, the Headmaster was summoned to the classroom.  
  
"MISS PARKINSON, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO WAIT IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Dumbledore yelled furiously.  
  
Pansy got off Ginny abruptly and ran from the classroom.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked in a much softer voice.  
  
Of course, Ginny was not all right. At the very sight of her, you would have felt really sorry for her.  
  
However, despite all the pain that she was in, she nodded.  
  
"Mr Malfoy. Please take her to the Hospital Wing ok." Dumbledore told Draco. "I know she is trying to be as brave as possible, but I do not think that she should go to any of her classes today. You may stay with her if you like."  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I'd like that a lot. Thank you." Draco said quietly, not taking his eyes off the pained expression that was on his girlfriend's face.  
  
"Your welcome Mr Malfoy. Now follow me you two." Dumbledore told Draco and Ginny. "I am dreadfully sorry about this Sybil." he apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's quite all right Albus." Trelawney reassured him in his usual misty voice.

As Draco and Ginny walked to the Hospital Wing, Ginny collapsed onto the ground, clutching her ankle, whimpering.  
  
"What is it Gin? Did Pansy break your ankle?" Draco asked in a soft voice with concern in his metallic silver eyes.  
  
Ginny nodded, still whimpering. Tears of anger and pain stung her eyes as Draco scooped her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing.

*******************************************

A/N: That's chapter 4 done! =D Chapter 5 will be up soon! Please R&R Draco only knows 1 of Ginny's middle names. She has 2 middle names as her full name is Virginia Chloe Jessica Weasley. Hope that made sense!


	5. The Making Of A Girl Band

**__**

When a girl band starts in Hogwarts…

Chapter five: The Making of a girl band

"I can't believe that that piggy faced Parkinson did that!" Hermione gasped when she Stephanie, Ron, Harry and Sophie walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I know! Why did she attack Ginny in the first place?" Stephanie and Sophie asked, confused.  
  
"Because Parkinson is madly in love with Malfoy." Harry said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Oh." Was the girls' answer.  
  
"Hey, girls. Come over here a minute." Hermione said walking towards a quiet part in the Common Room.  
  
"Ok." Stephanie and Sophie replied in unison and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"You know that idea I had about us starting a girl band?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie whispered back.  
  
"I think it's a great idea." Sophie said.  
  
"What will our band be called though?" Hermione asked, looking really confused, though her eyes shining menacingly.  
  
"What about Blue?" Stephanie suggested.  
  
Sophie and Hermione thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Sophie and Hermione agreed.  
  
"That's settled then. Blue it is!" Stephanie stated, beaming.  
  
Once the girls were out of their corner, Harry and Ron looked at them curiously, as though forcing the girls to tell them what they had been talking about.  
  
"Forget it, boys! We ain't going to tell you!" Hermione snapped.  
  
" Woah, 'Mione! Do you know that you just used bad grammar?!" Harry asked, looking slightly scandalized.  
  
"Yes, of course I know!" Hermione replied, flipping her long, dark brown, straight hair from her shoulder with her hand.  
  
_God he's so sexy when he looks like that!_ Hermione thought. _NO! I shouldn't be thinking like this! Harry is my best friend for God's sake!_ she scolded herself.  
  


"Hey Hermione!! Snap out of it will you!" Harry shouted in Hermione's ear.  
  
Startled, Hermione gasped and turned her head abruptly to look around the Common Room only to find that it was empty then she turned her head towards Harry.   
  
"Oh, sorry Harry." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said, taking her hand in his own.  
  
"Yes. What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at her hand clutched in Harry's hand then into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"I... I just wanted to say..." Harry stuttered. _It's either now or never, Potter!_ Harry thought to himself.   
  
"I think I love you 'Mione." he said finally.  
  
Tears stung Hermione's eyes but she blinked them away furiously.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I think- no- I know I love you too!" Hermione said tearfully.  
  
Harry leaned in to kiss her and as he got closer to her, a grey ball of fur leapt in between the two teenagers, hissing madly at Harry.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Soon, footsteps were heard. They sounded like they were coming from the Girls' Dormitory staircase.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry Hermione!" Sophie gasped as she saw Hermione and Harry's shocked faces and a grey long-haired cat hissing and spitting at Harry.   
  
"Leeanne! Come here or no cat treats!" Sophie ordered and surprisingly, the grey cat stopped hissing and walked over to her.  
  
"It's ok." Harry and Hermione said, hoping that their conversation wasn't going to last very long. And it didn't. Sophie had picked Leeanne up and rushed back up to the Girls' Dormitory.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Hermione asked herself mischievously. "Oh, yes. I know now!" And with that, she kissed him on the lips.  
  
Harry put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.  
  
Then, the portrait door swung open to reveal a very happy Ginny Weasley and Draco holding her around the waist.  
  
However, the happy couple stopped at the sight of Harry and Hermione kissing on the Common Room floor.  
  
"Ahem." Ginny cleared her throat making Harry and Hermione break apart startled.  
  
"You know, the Common Room floor is not for snogging your boyfriends or girlfriends on." Draco joked, only to receive a death glare from Harry and a pillow thrown at his head by Hermione.  
  
"Shut up Draco and come up to the girls' dormitory with me." Ginny whispered seductively in Draco's ear.  
  
"My, my Ginny. Aren't we the one who's talking really dirty?" Hermione gasped, in a joking manner for she had heard what Ginny had whispered.  
  
Laughing, Ginny ran upstairs to the Girls' Dormitory with Draco right behind her.  
  
"Those two!" Hermione breathed.  
  
"I love you." Harry said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione answered, lying back into Harry.


	6. Secrets get out and trouble awaits Harry...

****

Chapter six: Secrets get out and trouble awaits Harry and Hermione

The next day, Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand with Ron following behind them.  
  
"It's about time you two." Ron said laughing.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's been really obvious since the end of our 2nd year." Ron said airily.  
  
"Ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Hermione drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Suit yourselves." Ron shrugged and walked away.  
  
The Great Hall was the same as always. The same bustling and talking amongst the four House tables.  
  
Suddenly, as Harry and Hermione walked through the doors, the noise deadened quite quickly. Everyone turned their heads towards the young couple.  
  
"Harry. This is getting really creepy." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here with you, ok." Harry reassured her.  
  
"Ok." Hermione answered.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating. As more people began to enter the Great Hall, the noise started again.  
  
"What was all that about?" Harry asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"You know!" Hermione snapped. "About me and Harry going out!" she hissed in a dangerous voice.

"Oh, that. Well you see,... I got to go." Ron said hurriedly.  
  
"Where? Potions doesn't even start until 9:30 and it's only 8:55 now!" Hermione replied, almost screaming.  
  
"Tell me Ron. I know something's wrong." Harry said.  
  
"Go on then! Side with your bloody girlfriend! Just remember this, Potter! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Ron shouted, causing most people in the Great Hall to stop and listen.  
  
"HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU'D BETTER REMEMBER THAT I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND TOO!" Hermione screamed making Ron flinch. "I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS, ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS FORMING A GIRL GROUP SO I DON'T NEED YOU TO ADD TO MY PROBLEMS! AND YOU'D BETTER BE LUCKY THAT GINNY, SOPHIE NOR STEPHANIE ARE HERE TO HEAR ALL OF THIS!" she added and she also had tears in her eyes.  
  
Just as she had finished screaming at Ron, the rest of Blue had come into the Great Hall.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?" Sophie asked Hermione as they sat down.  
  
"Come on. I tell you what, right? We'll take a walk by the lake and you can fill us in on what we missed, yeah?" Ginny suggested.  
  
Hermione nodded, then Blue got up from their seats and went out to the main hall towards the big oak doors.

When Hermione had finished telling the girls what had happened, Sophie had a look of fury and disgust on her face.  
  
"I SO CAN NOT BELIEVE HE DID THAT TO YOU!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Girls, can you do me one small little favour?" Hermione asked as she wiped away remaining tears.  
  
"Sure, what do you want us to do?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Put the Avada Kedavra curse on Ron for me." Hermione said and all four girls burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"No really what is it you want us to do?" Ginny asked as she stopped laughing.  
  
"Ok, ok. I was only joking there. Can you at least hurt him for me?" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure. We're on it girl! No one, and I mean no one hurts a member of Blue and gets away with it!" Stephanie said.  
  
"I agree!" the other girls chimed.  
  
"Well, come on girls, the Quidditch match is about to start." Hermione reminded them.  
  
"Oh my God! I completely forgot!" Stephanie gasped and the girls ran towards the Quidditch field to watch the game.  
  
"Oh look there's your boyfriend, Steph." Ginny joked.  
  
"Shut up!" Stephanie whined and she was also blushing.  
  
Ron saw the girls coming towards the Quidditch team. His eyes travelled from Ginny, to Sophie, to Hermione and finally they rested on Stephanie. She looked so beautiful. Her long, red/brown hair cascading down to her shoulders. Her crystal clear eyes twinkling happily in the sunlight. Ron was so certain that she had more freckles on her face than he did on his, which he thought was impossible.

"Come on Ron! We've got a game to win against Ravenclaw!" Harry said and both boys walked with the rest of the team and were ready to play.  
  
"Come on! We've got to get our seats girls! The game's about to start." Ginny said and the girls ran to the Gryffindor stands and took their seats.  
  
The game began.  
  
Within five seconds of the Snitch being released, Harry and Draco both caught either side of it. Slytherin and Gryffindor had tied.  
  
"You were great Harry!" Hermione screamed as he came flying towards her on his broom.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione. C'mon, sit on the back of my broom. I promise I won't drop you ok." Harry said, holding out a hand for Hermione.  
  
She held onto his hand tightly and slowly climbed on the back.   
  
"Harry, I'm kinda scared." Hermione whispered.  
  
Just then, without anyone knowing it, a bludger came zooming towards Harry and Hermione, knocking Hermione off the back.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry, Ginny ,Ron and Draco cried.  
  
Draco swooped down to catch her and caught her just before she hit her death.  
  
"Thanks Draco." Hermione breathed then she passed out.  
  
Draco took Hermione to the Hospital Wing.   
  
_She looks so beautiful. _Draco thought. _Wait, am I supposed to be thinking like this about my girlfriend's best friend?_


	7. Suicide for love and an attack in the Sl...

****

"Harry, not even I want her to die. And I'm the kind of guy that used to wish she would." Draco said.  
  
"I know. It's just that, it all happened so fast. I... I could do nothing. I just heard a scream and saw her falling towards the ground." Harry whispered, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"Well, it's lucky I was there isn't it?" Draco told him.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm going back to Hermione. See you guys later." Harry said suddenly, then he left his seat and started towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"He's hardly eaten anything all week!" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Gin, you don't think he's-?" Stephanie said.  
  
"Anorexic? Yeah, that's exactly what I _know_ he is." Ginny told her friend seriously.  
  
"This is all Crabbe's fault!" Ron sneered venomously.  
  
"How do you know Ron?" Sophie asked.  
  
"I saw him. He thought no one was looking, boy was he wrong" Ron laughed as he spoke.

"Ok, Ron. Thanks for telling me." Draco said and got up to leave the Gryffindor Table and go towards the Slytherins.  
  
"Draco." Ginny whispered.  
  
"I'll be fine baby. Don't worry. The Slytherins wouldn't dare hurt me." Draco whispered back, then, he turned on his heel and walked angrily to the Slytherin Table.  
  
"CRABBE! GOYLE! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU ALONE!" Draco shouted furiously.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly got up from their seats and followed Draco out of the Great Hall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Draco asked, screaming.  
  
"We thought you wanted the Mudblood-" Goyle started.  
  
"Don't you EVER call Hermione by that name!" Draco sneered through clenched teeth.  
  
Both Crabbe and Goyle flinched.  
  
"Now, I think you owe an apology." Draco said calmly.  
  
"Sorry Draco." Crabbe said.  
  
"Not to me! To Ginny, Stephanie, Sophie, Ron, Harry AND Hermione!" Draco hissed, then stalked back towards the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Draco, did the talk help?" Stephanie asked softly.  
  
"I hope so." Draco sighed.

"DRACO!! RON!! GINNY!! SOPHIE!! STEPHANIE!!" someone cried from the big oak doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny and Sophie turned quickly to see Neville running toward them.  
  
"What happened Neville?" Ron asked.  
  
"You've got to come and see for yourselves. It's horrible!" Neville sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry, Neville. Where is it?" Sophie asked, hugging him.  
  
"I'll show you. Come on!" Neville said, then, he grabbed Sophie's hand, motioned for the others to follow him and ran.  
  
Neville led them to the third floor corridors and when they stopped, Sophie, Stephanie and Ginny saw something that made their hearts stop.

Harry was lying unconscious on the cold stone floor, blood slowly ebbing from the cuts on his wrists.  
  
"When Hermione wakes up, she's not going to like this. At all." Ginny said.  
  
"She won't."  
  
At the voice, the girls quickly turned, only to see Professor Snape looking, somewhat, sad.  
  
"What do you mean she won't wake up, Professor?" Draco asked softly  
  
"The Bludger that hit her, hit her across the back of her head. She's got a concussion. And possibly amnesia." Professor Snape explained.  
  
"Right! That does it!" Ginny, Sophie and Stephanie growled.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Draco, what's the Slytherin Common Room password?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Mudblood." Draco answered.  
  
"What are you girls planning to do?" Snape asked.  
  
"Our best friend has got a concussion. And maybe amnesia! Do you think that we're going to let Crabbe and Goyle get away with it!!!???" Sophie screamed and with that, the three girls stalked off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Should we go after them?" Ron asked worriedly, looking at his unconscious friend, then to Snape and back at Harry. "When Ginny wants to hurt someone really badly, she does it worser than bad. She could even kill them if she wanted to."  
  
"No. Crabbe and Goyle need to know not to mess with the girls. Even if they ARE with your sister." Draco said.  
  
"Mr Malfoy is right." Snape replied.  
  
In the Slytherin Common Room  
"CRABBE GOYLE YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sophie screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Goyle asked slowly.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT WE MEAN!!!!!!" Stephanie growled, making people in the Common Room stare at them.

Then, the three girls took out their wands and pointed them right at Crabbe and Goyle's hearts. If they even had hearts that is.  
  
"Why?" Sophie asked through clenched teeth. "Why are you trying to destroy the FIRST EVER music band in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Millicent told us to do it!" Goyle cried.  
  
"Maybe. But you could have resisted!" Ginny shot back, her clear, light blue eyes turning darker every second that went by. A pure sign that she was really furious.  
  
"You will pay for it you know!" Stephanie said calmly. Then she shouted, "SEPENSORTIA!"  
  
No one knew at that time, that there was a Parselmouth in the girl group.

Sophie had started to speak Parsel tongue. She ordered the snake to attack Crabbe and Goyle and it obeyed.  
  
When Sophie came out of her trance, she turned to see everyone, including Stephanie and Ginny, looking at her with a look of pure horror.  
  
Stephanie and Ginny pulled her out of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"You're a Parsel mouth?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Stephanie asked, shocked to have heard her best friend do that.  
  
"I'm a what?" Sophie asked in disbelief.  
  
"You can talk to snakes!" A know-it-all voice came from behind them.


	8. Hermione's ok, but is she really the gir...

The girls turned to find Ron standing behind them.  
  
"How do you know what a Parsel mouth is?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Cause Harry's one." Ron said.

"Is he? Gin, you've known him for ages and he's practically a seventh brother to you. Why didn't you tell us?" Sophie whined.  
  
"I don't have to tell you every thing." Ginny shot back and the girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Ron groaned  
  
From down the hallway, tiny Professor Flitwick heard laughter. He went to see what was going on.  
  
"What would four young Gryffindors like yourselves be doing in the Slytherin Dungeons?" Professor Flitwick asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
"G-giving Crabbe a-and Goyle a t-taste of t-their own m-medicine!" Stephanie said, as she tried to gain back her breath.  
  
"What have they done?" Professor Flitwick asked again.  
  
"Knocked Hermione off Harry's broom, causing her to have... Erm what was it again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione's got a concussion and amnesia." Ginny said sounding really serious.

"Well you were only helping a friend so I guess I can let you off for now." Flitwick said.  
  
"Are you sure professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure. Now the four of you please go back to your Common Room. It's after curfew." Flitwick said and watched Ron and the girls run off to their Common Room.  
  
"Ron, what about Harry!" Stephanie shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on!" Ron answered and led the girls back up to the third floor corridors.  
  
When they reached the spot where Harry lay just a moment ago, they found that he was missing.  
  
"He couldn't get up and walk away, could he?" Ginny asked shakily.  
  
"Not if he attempted suicide I don't think, any way." Sophie answered.  
  
"He did get up and walk away." Ron said. "If I remember, he started moving a little after you had gone to the Slytherin Common Room."

"This is getting creepy." Stephanie said, shakily.  
  
"You're telling me!" Ron agreed, and looked into the crystal clear depths of her blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, boy! Come on, let's leave Bagnall and Weasley to flirt with each other." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Sophie whispered back and both girls silently walked away, leaving Ron and Stephanie alone.  
  
"S- Stephanie, I-" Ron started, but Stephanie put a finger to his lips and said,  
  
"I know, Ron. And I love you too." With that, she kissed him on the lips.

"Miss Bagnall, Mr Weasley." A stern voice said from above the young couple.  
  
Startled, Ron broke away from Stephanie.  
  
"Professor McGonagall." Stephanie gasped.  
  
"Yes, Miss Bagnall. If you two do not want a detention, then I suggest you get back to your Common Room." Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
Stephanie and Ron ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, embarrassed.

In the Gryffindor Common Room   
  
"Harry! Thank God you're ok!" Sophie gasped. She ran up to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL POSESSED YOU TO ATTEMPT SUICIDE!!!!????" Ginny screamed.  
  
Tears stung Harry's eyes as he let go of Sophie.  
  
"YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Harry shouted and he ran up to the dormitories. And instead of going in his own dormitory, he went into the girls' dorms and tip-toed to Hermione's bed and lay down inside it.  
  
"Why Hermione? Why my Mione?" Harry whispered. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry felt a pair of arms holding him from behind. He turned over and he felt his heart skip a beat or two.

Hermione was lying next to him fast asleep. Harry brushed a few strands of hair from her face and saw her twitch slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry.  
  
"H-harry?" Hermione asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Harry held Hermione tight and sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much! I'm never going to leave your side again. Never!" Was all Harry managed to say before he lifted her head towards him and kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed him back and then she pulled away.  
  
"You're- you're not my Harry." Hermione whispered. "And who's Hermione? Where am I? Who am I?"  
  
"You are Hermione. And you're in the Gryffindor Girls' dormitories." Harry said, looking worriedly into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Images of the past year ran through Hermione's mind.  
  
After a while, Hermione fell to the floor and broke down into tears.


	9. Author's Notes

Sorry but I'm gonna have to put this fic on hold for a while. I can't keep up with it.

Draco and Ginny 1092 xxxxxxx


End file.
